Tonight I'm Getting Over You
by cr8zgurl
Summary: This will eventually be Daine/Numair, but it is going to start off a little angsty. Song fic, Tonight I'm Getting Over You, by Carly Rae Jepsen. Daine catches Numair with Varice. What will happen from there. Will Numair chase after her? Will Daine take him back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that was written by Tamora Pierce. I just borrow them for awhile.

Daine looked at the sight in front of her in shock. Varice and Numair were in each others arms exchanging a deep kiss. Without a word she fled, heading towards the stables. When she reached the stable doors Cloud was waiting for her.

_"What did the storkman do?"_ Cloud asked coming up to Daine.

"_He's cheating on me with Varice, Cloud. What am I going to do?" _Daine answered burying her head in Cloud's mane.

_"I think you should let the people at him for hurting you like this. "_

"Daine? What's the matter?" Her first human friend in Tortall, Onua asked her.

At Onua's question Daine burst into tears.

"Daine?" Onua asked again gathering the younger girl in her arms.

Still sobbing Daine answered, "Onua, he was kissing her".

"Who was?"

"Numair and Varice, I caught them kissing".

Onua stopped smoothing Daine's hair in shock, but continued holding the sobbing girl.

"What's this?" Alanna the Lioness asked.

Looking down briefly at the girl sobbing in her arms Onua said quietly, "Daine saw Numair and Varice kissing".

At her words Daine cried harder.

"What?" Alanna asked.

Onua nodded.

"I'm going to hurt him. I told him if he was going to start something with Daine, if he ever hurt her he would answer to me".

At her words Cloud grabbed Alanna's elbow between her teeth, shaking it slightly.

"Oh alright. I won't hurt him" taking a deep breath she asked, "Daine I'm heading home to Pirate's Swoop, would you like to come with me? Ll us. And Thom never stops talking about you. I would love the company".

Lifting her head from Onua's chest she sniffed, "I don't want Numair to know where I am".

"I was coming to ask you if you wanted to go with me to get more ponies for the Rider's. I can leave today as well. That way Numair will think you came with me".

"If you would like I could ask Gary if he would say that he dropped you off in Port Caynn on a boat to Carthak to visit Emperor Kaddar. That's sure to send him in a tizzy" Alanna added.

Daine nodded.

"That way Numair won't know which way you went. Why don't you saddle Moonlight and Cloud and I will tell Gary what to say. You don't have to grab your things, we can get things on the way".

Daine nodded and stepped away from Onua.

"I'll go tell Jonathan and Thayet what is going on. Cloud, take good care of Daine".

The pony nipped Onua's sleeve affectionately.

_"I like her. She has good idea's" _Cloud said to Daine.

_"I like her too. I don't know what I would have done without Alanna and Onua" _Daine answered the pony.

"_Yes you do" _Cloud said, matter of factly, _"You would have run away to be with the people. It is a good thing that Onua came when she did. Now you are going with the Lioness where you can talk about what storkman did to you. Even though the people would have tried to comfort you, human's are best to comfort hurt hearts"._

_"Thank you, Cloud" _Daine said hugging the pony, "_I don't know what I would have done without you"._

_"Die" _Cloud said with a snort.

Daine let out a little giggle and led the pony to Moonlight's stall so she could saddle them both.

Meanwhile, Alanna stalked to where Jonathan, Gary, Raul and Thayet were talking in the library with Onua at her side, she looked murderous.

"Alanna, what's wrong. I would have thought that being able to go home to George and the cubs would make you happy?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh it does. But that's not what I am mad at" Alanna said, looking to Onua to start.

"I found Daine sobbing into Cloud's mane getting ready to ride off. I stopped her and asked her what was wrong. She told me that she had just walked in on Numair and Varice kissing" at that Thayet gasped. Daine want's to get away but doesn't want Numair knowing where she is. If it were up to her she would probably go into the forest somewhere with the animals and we wouldn't ever see her again. As it is Alanna convinced her to go home with her, but if only Alanna went then Numair would assume that Daine went with her. So, I am going to go get more ponies for the Rider's today, I was going to leave sometime later this week but today will do".

"I was wondering Gary, you are heading to Port Caynn soon, right?" At Gary's nod Alanna went on, "If Numair asks, tell him you dropped Daine off on a ship bound for Carthak. Tell him, Daine was invited by Emperor Kaddar to come visit her. That way if Numair goes looking for her, like he should it won't be an easy task for him to find her. Jon, Thayet, Raoul I want you to start spreading rumors that Daine went to all three of these places so that no matter who he asks, he will get a different story. If he comes looking for her at Pirate's Swoop, I am going to send him on his way. I don't want him near Daine again unless he can fix this and based on how heart-broken Daine is right now, it will take a lot of convincing, especially if Cloud is nearby. She might take a bite out of him if he got within 10 feet of her".

"I can't believe Numair would do such a thing, he is madly in love with Daine. It doesn't make any sense" Thayet reasoned.

"Apparently he felt like being a looby, or he felt he could get more action on the side, you know how he was before Daine, the bachelor mage. It would serve him right if Daine did decide to go to Carthak and marry Kaddar" Alanna said angrily.

Looking at each other, Jon, Thayet, Raoul and Gary all nodded.

"We would do anything to help Daine, Alanna, you know that. You can count on us" Jon said.

"Good, we will leave before the next clock strike" Alanna said.

"I will leave then as well" Onua said.

"I should be ready then as well, I hope the girl doesn't make herself sick over him, we guys are never worth it" Gary said hanging his head dejectedly.

They all laughed and went their separate ways, all thoughts on the Wild Mage and Numair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a downtrodden girl that was riding her pony, Cloud, not 1 hour since she had found Varice and Numair kissing in Numair's rooms. All the animals seemed to notice as they kept on coming up to Daine and touching some part of her. But nothing they did seemed to cheer her up, not even when Moonlight dumped Alanna on the ground, catching the wrath of Alanna, in an effort to cheer Daine up.

"Daine, did I ever tell you what happened to me when I was a page?"

"No Alanna, but I don't really feel like talking".

"Daine" Alanna said sharply, "I know that Numair hurt you, but that does not give you an excuse to take your hurt out on the rest of us. I know that it hurts that is why I want to share this story with you. Alright?"

Daine had lifted her head from Cloud's mane where she had been resting, hiding from the world, when Alanna had barked her name.

"I'm sorry Alanna. I guess it's almost like losing my family all over again, only this time, because of the control I have over my magic, I didn't react outward, just inward. If you have anything that could help me I would appreciate the help".

Alanna smiled sadly at the girl next to her. "I know Daine, I know" after a brief pause Alanna continued, "You know that when I was a Page, I was still pretending to be a boy, only Jon, George and Corrum knew that I was a girl. A few others suspected, but those were the only ones I thought knew. Since I was Jonathan's page I had to attend parties that the knight's also had to attend. I always tried to hide as I felt strange having to flirt with the girls, but one time Gary caught me trying to hide and dragged me over the meet the beautiful Lady Delia.

Now at this time I started having feelings for Jon, but I didn't want to address them. George was already in love with me, so that was another thing I had to worry about. Well the beautiful Lady Delia knew that I was Jon's page and that I had an aversion to girls, because of that she tried to get all the boys mad at me by asking me to dance right in front of them. Jon liked her so that got him mad at me, this went on for months, one day he and Lady Delia were sharing a bed the next she was hanging on my arm. I was getting whiplash from Jon's mood swings, yet didn't know what to do.

Then on my 17th birthday I decided to wear a dress in the palace, as Mistress Cooper had been teaching me how to be a girl, I had a wig on so no one would recognize me. Jon saw me and we kissed, then went back to our rooms. We became a couple, but we couldn't tell anyone because I was 'a boy'. I had to watch all the girls flirt with him and he flirt back. But I didn't care so much, because I knew that he had chosen me. It sure made Lady Delia mad, let me tell you. The hardest part wasn't when we were together it was when we had yet to get together, then a little while after we had broken up.

Jon and I are still very close friends, in fact I was the one who brought Thayet back to Corus and introduced her to Jon. I'm not saying that you can become friends with Numair right away, but you might be able to later, especially once all of your friends make him miserable for hurting you. Even though we knew Numair first, we are all firmly on your side. When I told Gary, Raul, Jon and Thayet what Numair had done they were all quick to help you. He won't find out from one of us where you are. He is going to have to look for you himself. And as I have the gift, I have a shield on you so that he can't find you with him magic. That's sure to drive him batty. No offence to your friends. I could make him see things that aren't there, but I don't know if he could tell they weren't real or not. Any one of your friends could hound, bite and altogether make him life miserable. It isn't anything less than he deserves" Alanna finished.

Daine giggled a little at Alanna's words.

Alanna smiled glad that she could cheer the girl up for even a short amount of time after Numair had ripped the girl's heart out.

Letting out a deep sigh Daine sat up straighter. "You're right, Numair isn't worth moping after. I will let him be miserable looking for me and I might let you at least try to make him see things that aren't there. And I might let the animals nip at him, as long as they promise not to hurt him to bad".

_"Good"_ Cloud said, _"Can you send a bird to let the animals at the palace that they are given permission to hurt the_ _storkman for making you cry? I would even like to go back and give him a few kicks myself". _

Daine smiled at Cloud's declaration. _"I'm sorry that I didn't let you get a few kicks in before we left, but if I did then Numair would figure out that I was mad at him and leaving. This way he has to find out for himself. By how long it takes him to realize that I'm gone, that is how much he cares for me. But if he is wrapped up in Varice, it might be awhile"._

"Alanna even if Numair comes to Pirate's Swoop, can you not tell him I'm there unless he seems frantic and desperate. I would still rather not see him just yet".

"Of course Daine, and like I told you before, we are more loyal to you than to the Black Robed Mage. You can probably even get my children to help hide you. I know for sure and certain that George will think it will be fun to keep you out of Numair's sight. But Numair knows you and your magic best, he will probably figure out that you are there by the way the animals are behaving and he also might spot Cloud".

"Let him figure it out then. After all it was him that was with Varice, it serves him right if everyone lies to him and won't tell him where I am. But we did send him on quite a goose-chase".

"That we did youngling that we did. I can't wait to see his reaction when he finds out you are gone" Alanna said with a mischievous grin.

**I know this is a little OOC, but I couldn't figure out a way to do what I wanted without this. The next chapter is going to be Numair's reaction to finding out Daine has gone. Let me know whether or not you like it and if you have any suggestions I would be glad for the help. As always R/R. I really like getting all of your comments on if this story is even worth writing and what I can do to improve both the story and my writing.**

***cr8z***


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry I haven't uploaded sooner. I had really bad writers block and then life got in the way, I started a new job... But anyway, if anyone has any ideas for me I would be glad to hear them. I love reading your reviews. Just seeing a new teview made me feel bad for not writing faster and kept this story in my mind at least for an hour or so.

Numair sat in the lubrary trying to concentrate. But for some reason he couldn't help but think that he was forgetting something. He was currently searching for spells that might be able to help Daine and her parents see each other more often. It wasn't that he was hopeful, these were god rules after all, but he couldn't stand to see Daine looking so down whenever she had to say good bye to Sarra. So he was researching to see if there were any other recorded cases of demigods and their once human spouse. So far he hadn't found anything but he had only been searching for a couple of hours, ever since he had been surprised by Varice kissing him. Instead of letting Varice know that he was taken he had made an excuse and proceeded to hide in the library, one of the only places Varice never really visited.

It had been quite a shock for him to have his ex lover practically accost him in his own room but he had been expecting something similar happening. Varice had left Carthak for a year to as she said "travel the world and gather recipes from every place she visited". It was her goal to make Emperor Kaddar's table the most interesting and sought after in all the realms. When the Tortallans had finally left Carthak under to capable hands of Emperor Kaddar, he and Daine hadn't yet gotten together, as he still assumed she was to young for him, and he to old for her. But now, finally after years of looking at Daine as something that was always just after his reach, they were finally together and he couldn't be happier.

Varice, he knew was a problem, and he knew that he would have to break it to her that she would never have a chance with him again. His heart was no longer his, it was Daine's. At this thought he smiled, glad Daine had finally talked him into their relationship. He couldn't be happier.

He looked up from the book he was searching through when he heard the bell chime for dinner. He was surprised. Normally Daine would make sure he would take breaks as he was normally so engrossed in his work that he wouldn't notice anything but her. Thinking nothing of it, she could have after all gotten engrossed in her own work, Numair stood up and stretched, working out all the kinks in his long, lanky body that had accumulated after sitting in a chair that was to small for him for an extended amount of time, before leaving his sanctuary and heading toward the mess hall.

When he reached the mess hall the first thing he did was look for Daine as he always did. She was the light of his existence, a breath of fresh air for his stale book self. Looking around he frowned. Normally Daine arrived for dinner earlier than he did, that is if she didn't come to get him herself, but he couldn't find her. Still frowning he saw Thayet looking over at him a sad look on her face. Slowly he made his way toward her.

"Thayet have you seen Daine, I haven't seen her all day and I'm worried that she got lost in her magic again".

Pausing before answering Thayet studied him for a minute.

"You might not have seen her but she saw you".

Frowning a bit he looked at her questioning for a minute. Then Varice came up behind him.

"There you are Numair, I was beginning to think you had gotten lost. I missed you at lunch today".

When Varice started talking Thayet abruptly turned away, for once forgoing good manners and not even greeting Varice.

"Honestly Varice I just got caught up in my books. Daine usually has to force me away from the library. Today it seems like she too got caught up with her work".

"That's not what I heard. I heard that Daine decided she had enough of the palace for awhile and left this morning. No one knows quite where she went but all the animals were quite agitated about something. Then around mid-morning then suddenly became more calm".

As Varice prattled on Numair thought back to what Thayet had said. Daine had seen him but he never saw her. Face turning white, Numair thought about what she could have seen. It was around mid-morning When Varice had cornered him and kissed him. Is that what Daine had seen? If so she never came to speak to him about it instead she just left.

Not even bothering to say goodbye Numair raced away from Varice, headed back to Thayet, knowing that she knew what was going on, even if he didn't. Thayet would know what to do and where Daine had gone.


End file.
